


Darkly Dreaming Dennis

by golden_goose



Category: Dexter (TV), It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Crack, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sexualized Violence, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_goose/pseuds/golden_goose
Summary: Dennis winds up on Dexter's kill table





	Darkly Dreaming Dennis

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm....so a friend and I were talking about this and it just sort of happened.....enjoy

Dennis wakes in a dim room to the smell of ammonia and a sharp pain in his neck. At first, he suspects this must have something to do with Charlie but he doesn't think he's ever seen this room before.

Dennis feels like he's been drugged. He's having hard time concentrating on his surroundings, but he does notice that he's covered in plastic wrap. He hears crinkling plastic behind and watches as a figure walks into view. When the figure bends over, he sees that it's a man with brown hair and a tight Henley shirt. _Nice pecs_ , thinks Dennis.

“Hello, Dennis. Nice of you to join us,” the man says.

“What the fuck is this? Who the fuck are you?”

“That's not important. Don't worry about who I am."

He holds up a picture of a young, attractive blonde woman. “Do you know who she is?”

Of course Dennis recognizes her. Hannah. The girl whose body he dumped in the Schuylkill River last January after a night of passion went too far. It was her fault for resisting him.

“No,” he lies.

The man chuckles. “You sure about that? Hannah Feldman? 17 years old? Missing for the past year?”

Dennis's heart is starting to race. He can feel the plastic wrap sticking to his sweaty skin. "No, I've never seen her before, I swear.”

The man laughs again and Dennis hears him walk away from the table.

“Please just let me go! I didn't do anything! I'll pay you!”

“We both know that's not true Dennis.”

“HELP!!! Somebody help me please!!!”

“No use screaming. There's no one around for miles.”

Dennis sees the man leaning over him with a scalpel in his hand. He feels a sharp sting as the blade carves into his cheek.

He's baffled when the man takes a drop of his blood to place on a glass slide.

“What the fuck?” Dennis shrieks, “Why are you doing this to me?”

“I have certain…desires that I need to fulfill. This is the only way I know how.”

“Is this some freaky fetish thing? Wrapping people up and torturing them? Are you going to rape me?”

“No, no Dennis. No one’s raping anyone. I'm not like you. Killing on the other hand.”

“Oh Jesus Christ dude. Can't you go watch porn or something? Do you really have to kill me?”

“This isn't sexual! This is about fulfilling my needs!”

“Are you sure? Because it seems kind of sexual.”

Dennis isn't lying. There's an air of sexual tension in this room so strong Dennis's cock is starting to swell underneath the plastic wrap. This usually wouldn't do it for him, but the way the other man is getting off on this is kind of hot.

“What's your name anyway? You know all about me. I at least want the dignity of knowing the name of the man who kills me.”

The man scowls and turns and walks away from the table, returning seconds later with a butcher knife. Dennis tenses with anticipation and arousal, feels his pulse quicken and his breathing to become shallow. The man pauses by the side of the table before swinging the butcher knife down onto Dennis's exposed wrist. There's the wet sound of metal cutting through flesh and the crunch of bones being broken, followed immediately by a searing pain in what's left of his left wrist.

“WHAT THE FUCK”

The man smirks. “My name is Dexter,” he says.

Dexter raises the bloodied knife and swings, and there's that sound again. When Dennis screams in pain, Dexter lets out a soft groan.

_I knew this was sexual._

Dennis struggles against his plastic bonds, but Dexter has made sure he is secured firmly in place. He can't escape from this.

_He's so prepared. Such an elegant killer._

The thought mixed with the pain in his arm makes Dennis's cock twitch.

He strains beneath the plastic, desperate for relief. Dexter watches him with hungry eyes, licking his lips at the sight of the weeping stump where Dennis's hand used to be. The man seems amused by Dennis's futile attempts at survival, so Dennis presses up harder. He thinks he hears Dexter moan.

_He's getting off on this as much as I am. A careful dance between two predators._

Dexter shuts his eyes briefly, trying to regain composure, before moving away again. He reappears with a kitchen knife. Dennis shudders in anticipation. Slowly, Dexter presses the blade into the muscle on Dennis's exposed thigh, causing both men to moan.

_Fuck that's good._

Encouraged, Dexter drives the knife deeper, dragging it through the sinewy flesh, watching the blood pour onto the table. There's a sick squelching sound as he peels the muscle away from the bone. Dennis gasps. He's so close

“Please,” he whispers.

Dexter moves closer to Dennis’s face. He slices the plastic wrap over Dennis's chest, rips it a little until the left pec is exposed. Dexter hums deep in his throat tracing patterns on Dennis's skin and contemplating his next move. Dennis tries to keep from thrashing beneath the bonds.

Dexter raises his arm.

Dennis cums just before the knife plunges into his heart.

….

Dennis jolts awake only to see the paused Netflix tab on his laptop, asking him if he's still watching.


End file.
